a sugarie fic
by Apuru
Summary: a modern/normalized au. the ship is sugar/zacharie.
1. Chapter 1

No matter how average any given day is, there's always that one _thing_. Something_ strange_. In the case of a lovely girl by the name of Sugar, it was a mask. That damn mask, she thought, was creepy. But some creepy things are intriguing. Not only did the mask gave off an eerie feeling, but the man behind it was a bit menacing as well. He was tall, with a neck that was thicker than syrup, and very big-boned. He ran a small shop with a sort of random items, and he had a frequent customer that was in a baseball uniform. How weird.

No matter how average any given day is, there's always that one _thing_. Something _beautiful_. In the case of a man named Zacharie, it was a girl who's name and very existence was an enigma. She always wore attire that got her called names– slut, skimp, even whore. She didn't seem to care, though. Her short, fair hair covered her eyes, but barely caressed her shoulders. How lovely.

No matter how average any given day is, there's always that one _thing_. Something _amazing. _In the case of unlikely odds, they were meant for each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Something about him intrigued Sugar. So one day, she walked into the shop. Not like she usually did, to browse the items, but to browse the man. With a few light steps, easily carrying her beautiful, petit figure, she glided up to him. He was a good few 5 or 6 inches taller than her.

"Hello," she said plainly, then paused. Not even she was sure why she decided to finally talk to him. "So, what exactly _is_ this shop?" She was confused, almost as if she was retaking calculus. Up close, he wasn't menacing. Of course, the toad-like mask was creepy as hell, but suddenly, he appeared more friendly.

He looked down at his questioner, who seemed to finally notice him. He laughed in a manner that could cause goosebumps on any feeble person. "It's, well... a shop! A thrift store, if you will!"

"Interesting," she chuckled. "What's with that mask?"

"What mask...? I see no mask!"

"The one on your face!"

"Well, what about it?"

"Why do you wear it?"

"Because I can!"

She tapped it, but he moved back like he would if it was his own face that she had touched. It came as a shock to him, and a bit of an invasion of personal space, but he didn't exactly mind– nobody had shown so much interest in him before.

"I see you find interest in me."

She paused. "In your mask."

He leaned over towards her a bit. "It's only a mask, what's so strange?"

This is a question she couldn't answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Day by day she would flutter in, her steps lighter and more energized. She often carried coffee, which was full of sugar- there was crystal-like, sugary residue on her burgundy lips. She often danced around to the music while admiring the items and the goods, which was often jazzy melodies from the 1920s to the 1950s. As she examined every item, she fond herself trying not to admire Zacharie. Day by day, he seemingly became even somewhat attractive to her. She'd giggle for no reason sometimes, and blush, sometimes even enough to see through the thick blush she wore. There was always some small talk here and there with them.

On one particular day, she nearly sprinted in, even more energetic than normal. She was giggling like a child snickering at their favorite show. Instead of browsing items like she normally did, she glided to the counter.

"Nobody else is here right now! Dance with me!"

"But Sugar, this is my jo–"

"Please?" She looked up at him, her eyes almost visible through her hair. Although they may have appeared empty and vacant, leading to the soul of a girl addicted to sugar, if one looked closer, they could see a girl who was very alive and very in love.

"...Alright, darling," he replied. Although his eyes weren't visible through his mask, if they were, one would see someone who was as well very in love.

He came around the counter, and they danced. He was careful; he wasn't quite used to dancing, especially with someone who waltzed like a madman on the run. Her little clothing was often stared at, especially how her beautiful, Barbie-like body moved under the small articles. However, Zacharie did not admire just her body– he admired _her._ He, being human, had clearly gone through flings before, but never one like this. He didn't know quite what it was, but at the same time. He did. So did she.

As the song ended, she gave him a quick kiss on his mask, which she had now adapted to as his face. "I love you." She tried to say without shouting like she normally did, and nearly flew out the door.


End file.
